Building Automation Systems (BAS) and/or various home control systems are used to control one of more functions of a building or home. A Building Automation System and/or a home control system can include, for example, an HVAC system, a lighting control system, a fire suppression systems, a security system, and/or any other suitable building automation system. A Building Automation System and/or home control systems typically include one or more sensors and/or other devices that are operatively coupled to a central controller or the like, often via wireless communication. These sensors and/or devices may be used to monitor parameters within the building or home, including, but not limited to, temperature, humidity, motion, etc. These sensors and/or devices may be tuned to filter out movement from pets.
What would be desirable are improved methods and systems for monitoring pets in a building or home.